Tantos besos como
by SourCandy0
Summary: "-¡Monkey D. Luffy!.-Chillo con todo el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo que se detuviera a un par de pasos de la puerta que le llevaría al interior del barco.-¡Esto te saldrá muy caro!.-Volvio a gritar con una enorme sonrisa." Nami tiene que hacer una noche de guardia por culpa de una apuesta: esta aburrida, hasta que Luffy aparece. Esta noche cambiara toda relación entre estos dos.
**Antes de que empieces a leer este fic, presta atención al siguiente apartado. Gracias nwn**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1.** **Este fic es el primero que hago de One Piece, espero que os guste :)**

 **2.** **One Piece no me pertenece, es creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **3.** **Creo que ya había avisado antes, pero el romance no se me da bien aun así espero que podáis disfrutar este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo :)**

 **4.** **Este fic se situaría más o menos después de 3d2y, en el Nuevo Mundo.**

 **5.** **Este fic se puede encontrar también en Wattpad.**

 **Y ahora sí: Gracias por leer, perdonad las faltas de ortografía y disfrutadlo n.n**

 **¡Empecemos! ^w^**

 **PD: Este es un fic muuuuy largo, así que, ¡prepárense!**

* * *

Era una noche normal, corriente: las olas se llevaban los suspiros, y la brisa se mecía a merced de estas; y en nuestro querido barco, el Thousand Sunny, todo estaba en calma: todo era normal.

Todo excepto un pequeño detalle en la torre de vigilancia: una larga y brillante cabellera anaranjada era la que se movía junto con la brisa y las olas, mientras unos pequeños ojos marrones, que parecían aburridos, se posaban en la nada a través de la ventana.

Si, la persona que esa noche llena de tranquila se encargaba de la vigilancia del Sunny, no era otra que nuestra pequeña gata anaranjada: Nami, la navegante de ese mismo barco.

¿Como había acabado ella, que siempre se libraba de hacer una tarea tan aburrida como vigilar; ella que siempre conseguía lo que quería... como era que Nami estaba allí esa noche?

La respuesta a tan simple pregunta tenia nombre y apellidos, aunque Nami llevaba toda la noche refiriéndose a él por un adjetivo y su nombre: el "Idiota Zoro", o "cabeza de lechuga" (apodo usado por el cocinero del barco, Sanji).

Exacto: todo había sido culpa de Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín y vicecapitán de la tripulación. Pero, volvemos a la misma pregunta de antes: ¿Como había conseguido Zoro que Nami, la mimada del barco, tuviera que pasarse la noche en vela para vigilar el barco?

Aquella era la primera vez que a la chica se le encargaba tal tarea, pues siempre se libraba de ella de una u otra forma, gracias a los miembros de su tripulación. ¿Como lo hacía? Era simple en realidad:

Podía mandar a Zoro a vigilar en su lugar recordándole la gran deuda que le debía.

A Sanji, con simplemente acercarse a él y decirle un par de simples memeces, le tenia a sus pies.

Si se trataba del listo de Ussop, el miedo era la mejor herramienta.

Cuando era Chopper, con el pequeño reno solo hacia falta crear cualquier excusa, pues este le ayudaría con cualquier cosa.

Con Brook, el simple hecho de acceder a enseñar sus "panties" (aunque nunca llevaba a cabo tal tontería), servía.

A Franky con cualquier tontería o un soborno de cola accedería.

Y a su compañera Robin, con pedírselo amablemente, servía, pues esta siempre parecía estar encantada de ayudarla.

Y al capitán...Bueno, el al igual que ella, nunca hacia vigilancia.

Pero.. si tantas formas tiene de librarse de tal desganada labor, ¿como esa noche no lo había conseguido?

Porque su honor se lo prohibía.

Porque había hecho una apuesta con Zoro, una realmente estúpida.

" _-Oye bruja.-La voz gruesa de Zoro interrumpió el trabajo que la pelinaranja estaba llevando a cabo en su habitación de cartografía._

 _-¿Que quieres?.-Deslizo su vista hasta la figura de su compañero, el cual había cerrado la puerta para que ninguna persona del exterior pudiera escuchar o cortar la conversación que este se disponía a empezar._

 _-Quiero que hagamos un trato.-Soltó sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que la chica detuviera lo que hacia por un largo tiempo.-Una apuesta mejor dicho._

 _-¿Que tipo de apuesta?.-Pregunto al ver que una sonrisa maléfica se plasmaba en el rostro del espadachín.-Mejor dicho, ¿que saco yo de tal apuesta?_

 _-Si ganas, podrás duplicar mi deuda contigo y durante un día llevare a cabo cualquier cosa que me mandes. Si yo gan-_

 _La mente de Nami en ese momento se había perdido, pues esta se encontraba ahora haciendo números de cuantos berries serian en total la deuda de Zoro, si estos se duplicaban. Obviamente también divago un momento imaginando como seria si Zoro hiciera lo que ella quisiera por un día entero, y la imagen era simple: ella, rodeada de billetes, y Zoro, obedeciendo cada una de sus ordenes._

 _Era sumamente perfecto. Eso era lo que pensaba la navegante, hasta que volvió a la realidad._

 _-Oe Nami, ¿me escuchas?.-Pregunto un irritado espadachín al darse cuenta que la chica no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que había dicho._

 _-Sinceramente no.-Contesto tranquilamente la aludida, con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo enfurecer al espadachín.-Igualmente acepto._

 _Allí fue donde todo se fue a pique, y lo supo al oír la pequeña risa que Zoro soltó en el momento._

 _-No hay vuelta atrás.-Dijo este, tendiendo su mano hacia la navegante, la cual sin dudarlo un momento, la estrechó.-Bien, pues entonces te repetiré lo que te has perdido, es simple: si yo gano, harás guardia esta noche._

 _-Acepto.-Dijo muy segura de si la navegante, aunque por dentro templaba de miedo al imaginarse tal atrocidad: aquella noche tenia muchos mapas por acabar, muchas rutas por trazar, y no lo iba a hacer en un cuarto que no fuera el suyo, y mucho menos mientras tenia que hacer la agotada tarea de vigilar._

 _-Muy bien, ¿que te parece si te digo de que tratará el reto?_

 _Una gran gota de sudor rodó por el rostro de Nami al pensar en tal atrocidad:_

 _Si era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, perdería, si era una batalla de alcohol (por muy mal que le supiera), perdería el juicio, si era un pulso, caería al suelo en menos de un segundo y perdería._

 _La chica mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía: no había forma de saber que pasaba por la mente del espadachín, y, a menos que no fuera una apuesta donde la inteligencia estuviera por encima de la fuerza física, Nami no podría ganar._

 _Era un hecho: no encontraba ningún ápice de esperanza, podía ser que su derrota estuviera asegurada desde el momento en que acepto el acuerdo._

 _Solo le quedaba rezar a Oda para que el reto fuera algo fácil, algo donde ella le pudiera vencer._

 _-La apuesta tratará sobre..._ "

Esa noche estrellada y solitaria, la pelinaranja se encontraba aislada del resto en esa habitación, contando estrellas o viendo las olas balancearse de un lado a otro, pues había perdido el desafío que el idiota de Zoro le había puesto.

Bueno, su noche era así de tediosa hasta que vio una silueta aparecer en la cubierta del Sunny.

La silueta de su capitán: la silueta de Luffy. Pudo ver como este se disponía a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a su preciado asiento en la cabecera del Sunny, y antes de hacerlo, miraba frenético a cada uno de sus lados, como si buscara algo con la mirada, o solo quisiera confirmar que nadie le vería.

Nami no fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando grito el nombre de su capitán, llamándolo, y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por la sorpresa y, como consecuencia cayera rodando por las pocas escaleras que había subido.

La navegante bajo las escaleras, entre carcajadas y lagrimas provocadas por la risa, hasta llegar a donde su capitán estaba tendido.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Luffy, a estas horas de la noche?.-Pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras se ponía en cuclillas, de forma que pudiera observar bien el rostro de su capitán, el cual parecía molesto por la broma que esta le había gastado.

-Oe, Nami.-Pregunto este, aun tendido en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.-Pregunto molesto.

La navegante se apunto a si misma, mientras una linda e inocente sonrisa se plantaba en su cara.

-¿A mi?.-Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Sí!.-Contesto el capitán, enfadado, mientras se levantaba de un salto.-¿¡Se puede saber que narices te pasa para asustarme así!?

-Es quee...-Respondió ella, alargando las letras y inflando de aire sus mejillas.-Me aburría mucho haciendo de guardia.

-¡Y a mi que me cuentas! No me vuelvas a asustar así, ¿estamos?.-Bufo este, cabreado, mientras se colocaba su particular sombrero.

A Nami solo se le ocurrió sonreír al ver a su capitán tan molesto: verlo así, le resultaba muy divertido e entretenido.

Un largo silencio reino mientras el capitán examinaba el rostro de la navegante, en busca de algo que ni esta misma sabia. Cuando esta iba a hablar para romper el incomodo (o al menos lo era para ella) silencio, un chillido de Luffy la interrumpió.

-¡NAMI, ¿¡ESTAS HACIENDO GUARDIA!?

-¡ERES MUY LENTO!.-Contraataco esta, molesta por lo lento que era Luffy ante situaciones tan obvias.- Y no chilles, no vaya a ser que despertemos a alguien.-Bufo esta, levantándose.

-Tu también has chillado...-Replicó Luffy.

-Y bien, ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?.-Antes de que el hombre de goma pudiera abrir la boca, esta le paró en seco.- Espera un momento, creo que puedo adivinarlo: has venido a por comida, ¿verdad?

-N-nooo...-Corroboró Luffy, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras miles de gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Nami enarco una ceja, antes de responder.

-Luffy, se te da mal mentir, déjalo. No has conseguido nada, por lo que veo.-Afirmo Nami, al ver los bolsillos de Luffy vacíos.-Sanji me dio dio la clave del cerrojo de la nevera, ¿quieres qu-

Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron, aun cuando Nami no había acabado su pregunta, por tanto, esta supo cual era la respuesta de su capitán.

-Esta bien, te traeré alguna cosa, espérame aquí.-Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a la cocina.

-¡Gracias Nami, eres la mejor!.-Grito este, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su semblante.

-¡Shhhh!.-Nami coloco su dedo índice en la boca, dando a entender que debía permanecer en silencio.-Si no te callas nos descubrirá Sanji, y te vas a quedar sin carne.

El rostro de Luffy se deformo al pensar en aquella horrible situación, y asintió repetidas veces, de forma que Nami comprendió que Luffy callaría hasta que ella volviera.

Cuando Nami llego a la oscura cocina, colocó la clave en el cerrojo, y abrió la nevera. Cogió un trozo de carne, y, sin ser descubierta, volvió al lugar donde Luffy le esperaba.

En cuanto llegó, pudo ver como Luffy se había sentado en el verde césped, y parecía mirar el cielo. Nami se apresuro a llegar a su lado, y cuando el capitán se giro para verla, esta le dio el trozo de carne que le había traído. Este, lo acepto rápidamente, y cuando Nami se sentó a su lado para observar también el estrellado cielo, Luffy ya había empezado a devorar la carne.

-Hey Nami.-La apelo Luffy, esta se giro a verlo, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.-¿No crees que las estrellas de mar se parecen mucho a las del cielo?

Nami rió ante la estúpida pregunta que su capitán le había formulado, y cuando su estomago dejo de dolerle, y Luffy dejo de mirarla como un bicho raro, pudo contestar.

-Luffy, ¿no has pensado que es al revés?.-Nami se seco una pequeña lagrima que se había formado a causa de tanta risa.- ¿Que son las estrellas de mar las que se parecen a las del cielo?

-Mmmmmm...-Luffy se paro un momento a pensarlo, y después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, simplemente contesto.-No, las estrellas de mar van primero.

-¿Y por que piensas eso, Luffy?.-Pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras observaba a su capitán.

-Ni idea.-Contesto mientras le pegaba otro bocado a la sabrosa carne.

Nami subió su rostro al cielo, observando los miles de astros que aquella noche habían, y empezó a contarlos: uno, tres, seis, veinte... habían demasiados como para que ella pudiera contarlos, y, mientras su mente divagaba, se le vino a la cabeza una pregunta para su capitán.

-Hey, Luffy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-Luffy, que también estaba observando la estrellada noche, asintió, mientras seguía comiendo el trozo de carne, el cual ahora era diminuto comparado al gran trozo que había al principio.-¿Que es lo mas importante para ti?

Luffy acabo el trozo de carne que comía y se tumbo en el césped, sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

-Mmmmmm...Lo mas importante para mi...-Su mente se perdió entre miles de pensamientos, y Nami trato de adivinar la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo cual no funcionó.

-¿La comida?.-Fue su primer intento.

-Bueno, la comida es MUY importante.-Remarco la palabra "muy", pero la respuesta dejó a la navegante muy aturdida.-Pero no creo que sea lo MAS importante.

-Entonces, ¿los tesoros?

-No.

-¿El dinero?

-Eso es lo mas importante para ti, Nami.-Dijo el capitán riendo.

-¿El mar?

-Mmm...

-¿El One Piece?

-Mmmm...

-¿La comida?

-Oe, Nami, eso ya me lo has preguntado.-Luffy alzo una ceja, mientras observaba como Nami empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Entonces? ¡Dímelo de una vez!.-Exclamó, haciendo reír a su capitán.-¡Luffy!

-Vale, vale, perdón.-Se disculpó Luffy entre risas.-Lo mas importante para mi es...

-¿Es...?

-Es...

-Luffy.-Nami carraspeó.-Dilo, ya.

-Lo mas importante para mi es...bueno, sois vosotros.-Dijo con su característica risa.

Pero Nami se sentía insatisfecha ante esa respuesta, quería saber un poco mas...

-¿Y quien es el mas importante de nosotros para ti?

Luffy se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.-Todos sois muy importantes para mi.-Contesto rápidamente.

Nami hizo un puchero.-Tiene que haber alguien de nosotros que sea un poco mas importante que el resto para ti, ¿no?

Luffy, tapo su rostro con el sombrero, pero Nami pudo verlo: el rostro de Luffy...

Luffy...

Luffy se había sonrojado.

La curiosidad de Nami creció, y empezo a picarlo, en un intento de adivinar quien era esa persona mas importante que el resto para él.

-¡No-me-lo-puedo-creer! Monkey. D. Luffy, tu...-Luffy se tensó cuando sintió que Nami se había aproximado a él.-¿Te acabas de sonrojar?

Luffy se tensó aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que Nami le habia visto sonrojarse, lo que confirmo a Nami sus sospechas.

-¡Por el amor a _Oda_! ¿¡Quien es!?

Pero Luffy se negaba a contestar así que, Nami decidió probar suerte.

-¿Zoro?

-¿¡Por que Zoro!?.-Pregunto molesto es capitán, aun sin voltearse a mirar a su navegante.

-Entonces, ¿Sanji, por que es el que prepara la comida?

Luffy negó con la cabeza: Zoro y Sanji eran nakamas, y muy importantes (al igual que el resto), pero no, no eran esa persona que hacia sonrojar a Luffy.

-¿Ussop? ¿Chopper?

Luffy volvió a negar: Ussop y Chopper eran sus compañeros de juegos, y se reía mucho con ellos, pero tampoco lo hacían sonrojar.

-¿Puede que sea Franky, por que es un robot?

Incluso cuando los ojos de Luffy brillaron debajo de su sombrero al recordar lo SUPER guay que era Franky al ser un cyber-robot, Luffy también lo negó.

-¿Brook, por que sus chistes y su música?

Luffy negó por cuarta vez consecutiva: Brook era muy gracioso y muy buen músico, pero no era él.

Las opciones de Nami se agotaban, si ninguno de los chicos lo hacían sonrojar e avergonzarse, solo quedaban dos opciones, y estaba segura que una de ellas era imposible que fuera.

-Entonces...¿es Robin, la mas importante de todos?

El capitán suspiro y, dejando a Nami perpleja, contestó.

-No, no es ninguno de los que has dicho.-Luffy negó por quinta y ultima vez.

-Entonces...

Luffy se giro a observarla, y se sorprendió cuando esta hablo:

-Entonces, ¿quien es?

Luffy se quedo perplejo. ¿Como Nami, la mas lista y perspicaz de todos, no sabia la respuesta?

-Eh...¿No te olvidas de alguien, Nami?.-Pregunto Luffy, con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

-¡No! Los he contado todos: Zoro, Sanji, Chooper, Ussop, Franky, Brook, Robin.-Enumero la pelinaranja contando con sus dedos.-Están todos, y los has negado todos, entonces: ¿quien es la persona que te hace avergonzar tanto como para que te sonrojes?

Un largo silencio volvió a invadir el barco, y volvió a ser Luffy quien lo rompió.

-Oe, Nami: ¿eres idiota o que?

Un puñetazo se estrello contra su cabeza en menos de un segundo, dejando a un Luffy con un gran chichón en la cabeza, por los suelos.

-¡No me llames idiota, estúpido cerebro de goma!

-Duele...¡Hey Nami!.-Se quejo el capitán, mientras se levantaba.-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!

-¡Acabas de llamarme idiota, idiota!.-Grito esta mientras se levantaba.

-¡Y tu me acabas de llamar idiota también!.-Le reprochó Luffy.-Además, es verdad: Nami eres idiota.-Afirmo este mientras se quitaba su sombrero un momento y, le quitaba el polvo que se había adherido del suelo.

Nami se acerco para golpearle, esta vez, en la cara, pero cuando levanto el puño, Luffy lo esquivo y agarro su brazo.

Y antes de que Nami pudiera saber que estaba pasando, unos labios se estamparon en los suyos. Y pronto pudo saber que pasaba a su alrededor:

Luffy la estaba besando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de tal detalle, los finos labios de Luffy ya se habían separado de los suyos, y un sombrero de paja peculiar, no le dejaba ver lo que tenia delante.

-Maldita sea, Nami: realmente eres idiota.-La voz y risa característica de su capitán se distinguió en la oscuridad que el sombrero le proporcionaba.- La mas importante para mi eres tu.

Un gran rubor se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, y por un momento se alegro de que el sombrero de Luffy no permitiera que este viera lo roja que estaba al haber escuchado esas palabras.

No podía hablar: parecía como si su lengua se la hubiera llevado un gato.

Antes de que pudiera contestar una mísera palabra, Luffy hecho a correr al interior del barco.

-¡Nos vemos!.-Grito un muy sonrojado Luffy, mientras huía de la escena.

Una tonta sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Nami, mientras cogía el sombrero y lo apartaba, de forma que podía volver a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y antes de que su capitán entrara al barco, esta le llamo.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy!.-Chillo con todo el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera a un par de pasos de la puerta que le llevaría al interior del barco.-¡Esto te saldrá muy caro!.-Volvio a gritar con una enorme sonrisa.

El nombrado se tensó, y se giro de golpe sobre sus pies, y contesto en voz baja:

-¿Exactamente cuanto?.-Pregunto desde la barra que se situaba enfrente suyo.

Nami camino hacia donde su capitán aguardaba, tembloroso, asustado. Y, cuando llego a donde el estaba, le coloco de nuevo su sombrero, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Y como la gran ladrona que era le robo:

Robo un beso a su capitán, con una gran destreza.

Su beso fue muy largo, tanto que cuando sus labios fueron separados, pues sus pulmones necesitaban otra vez aire, Nami no pudo evitar una sonrisa antes de decir:

-Ahora me debes tantos besos como estrellas en el cielo.-Susurro en sus labios.

Luffy se tensó ante la cercanía de esta.-E-Eso son muchos besos...-Susurro de vuelta, pues tenia la sensación que si hablaba muy fuerte, todo aquello se desvanecería, como un simple sueño.

-Entonces, ¿no podrás cumplirlo?.-Pregunto divertida la navegante, pues ver a su capitán tan tenso y asustado, era algo entretenido.

Volvió a sentir los tiernos labios de su capitán en los suyos por un segundo, y este contesto:

-Pensándolo bien, tal vez sean muy pocos.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Luffy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de vigilancia.-¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche haciendo guardia contigo?.-Dijo girándose para mirar a su navegante, la cual negó con la cabeza. Luffy sonrió antes de adentrarse a la torre.

Cuando Nami toco sus labios con la punta de los dedos, todavía podía sentir como temblaba su cuerpo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sonrió una vez mas esa noche: si hacer guardia del barco acababa así, entonces no le importaría seguir haciendo guardia el resto de su vida.

Cuando se dirigió a la torre de vigilancia con Luffy, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, desde la habitación de cierta persona, una pareja los estaba viendo.

-Parece que todo a salido bien al final, espadachín-san.-Dijo cierta morena, mientras observaba a la pareja reír dentro de la torre de vigilancia.

-¿En serio?.-Esta asintió.-Entonces ya he acabado aquí.-Zoro cogió sus espadas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto, ¿al final que reto le pusiste a Nami?.-Pregunto Robin, curiosa.-Supongo que no la retaste a una partida de ajedrez como te dije.

-Eso era demasiado aburrido.-Bufo el espadachín al oír la risa de la arqueóloga.- No te lo diré.

-¿ Y eso?.-Pregunto la arqueóloga, apoyándose sobre la palma de su mano.

-Quien sabe, será porque lo he olvidado.-La sonrisa en el rostro de Zoro decía lo contrario.-Adiós.

Cuando Zoro se había marchado de la habitación, Robin volvió a mirar por la ventana la torre de vigilancia, y sonrió.

Ella ya sabia que apuesta le había puesto Zoro.

Pero esa, señores, es otra historia.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Tatatachaaaaaan *sonido de trompetas*_**

 ** _¡Kyaaaa! vale okno :3_**

 ** _Yo ya dije que el romance no se me da bien, pero en mi opinión, esto fue cute :3_**

 ** _Y bien, ¿que os parece a vosotros? *w*`_**

 ** _Si os gusta mas este tipo de fics, hare mas x3_**

 ** _Oh, y si tenéis una idea sobre algún fic, la haré si quereis._**

 ** _O si quereis leer sobre una pareja exacta, también :D_**

 ** _¡Give me ideas! x3_**

 ** _Eso es todo mis hermosuras :)_**

 ** _Besos de tutifruti para todos :*_**


End file.
